mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flower Whiskers
Flower(VWF026) was born on March 15, 2000 in the Whiskers. Her mother was Holly and her father was Argon. Her litter-mates wereher oen sister Petal(VWF024) and two brothers Thumper(VWM023) and Hazel(VWM025). They survived to adulthood. Holly died after she gave birth to her late litter. Argon left the group but came bacl and died as well. Risca and Beetle too over as the new dominant pair. All the adutl males left including Beetle, Hazel adn Thumper and formed the Hobgoblin Mob. Then eleven Vivian males joined the group, Izit took over as the new dominant male. Risca soon lost dominance to Viall and Izit lost his status of dominant male and all the Vivian males fought for dominance. Zaphod won and became the dominant male. Vialli soon started to evicte females some formed the Gattaca. Vialli and Flower got pregnant at the same time. Flower agve birth first but her pups were killed and she was evicted. Vialli gave birth to seven pups and she allowed Flower to rejoin the group. Then three months later was predated. Flower was one an a half years old and the oldest female in the group so she took over as dominant female. She lost her two first litters but than on Febuary 22, 2002 she gave birth to Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. Then on November 8, 2002 she gave birth to Shakespeare, Einstein, Freud and Mozart. Zaphod started to fight with the other males and soon lost dominance to Yossarian. During that time Flower mated with Mr. Wendell and she gave birth to Pookie, Sookie and Cookie on January 24, 2003. She then gave birth on December 6, 2003 to Kinkaju, Super Furry Animal, Rocket Dog and Ragga Muffin. Her last litter with Yossarian came on February 22, 2004 whens he gave birth to Pozzo, Armanita Ditch, Zarathustra, Lucky and Monkulus. Yossarian lost his status as dominant male to Zaphod. Flower soon gave birth to Hawkeye, Mitch, Logan and Cruise on April 14, 2004. Then on December 6, 2004 she gave birth to Machu Pichu, Petra, Popkat and Ningaloo. Her next litter came on March 16, 2005 when she gave birth to Flo, Kim and Finn. Flower was five years old and had been the dominant female of four years. She soon gave birth to Ella, Miles, Baker and Billy on August 16, 2005. On August 16, 2004 Flower gave birth to Bananas, Sundance, Butch Casidy, Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning. Then she gave birth to Panthro, Wiley Kat and Cheetara on January 29, 2006. Flower then mated with a Young Ones male named Aurinko. She got pregnant and gave birth to Ren and Stump on December 20, 2006. They were her last litter ever. In all she had thridteen surviving litters. the group split, Flower led the smaller group while, Rocket Dog and Mitch led the much bigger half. The splinter gorup adopted Axel and Young One's pup. The two groups rejoined the Flower became the dominant female of fourthy-seven meerkats. The Whiskers were returning to the burrow when they came across a snake, a cape codra. Sadly on Janaury 25, 2007 Flower was bitten by a snake. Famous Children Many of Flower's children are dominants of the groups as of today. Her daughter Rocket Dog took leadership of the group after her. The Aztecs Mob was led by Monkulus for many years. Hawkeye became dominant of Baobab. Her daughter Kinkaju was the long-term dominant of Starsky. Her duaghter Mozart led the Leprechaun Mob and Baddiel led the Rugrats. Petra leads the Iguana and litter-mate sister Cheetara and Wiley Kat both led the Aristocats. As of of todat Wiley Kat is the domiannt female and Cheetara is the domiant female of the Thunderians. Finn became the dominant female of the Toyota but now leads the Ragnarok. Flo is the dominant female of the Quetzals Mob. As for her sons, many became dominant males. Her most famous son Shakespeare became the dominant male of the Hobbits. Her son with Yossarian, Zarathustra became the dominant male of the Commandos one of the Whiskers' greatest rivals! Machu Pichu leads the Pikmin and his litter-mate Ningaloo is dominant of Kung Fu. Litter-mate brothers Alonzo Mourning is the dominant male of the Drie Doring and Orinoco is the dominant male of the Sun Angels. Both Baker and Miles led the Barbarians but now Flower's grandson Karim leads the group. Her long-term mate Zaphod eventually left the group in a roving Mob and they joined the Aztecs but later left. Zaphod is currently dominant of Underdog. Category:Meerkat Fanon Wiki's Best Featured Articles Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats